The Healer of Man
by NightmareThunderSocks
Summary: I heard the thud before I had even registered what had happened. The ground rushed up to meet me like a lover, embracing me like an old friend. I welcomed its entangling arms, and a sense of relief engulfed my pores as unconsciousness flooded into my system. "Thankyou," the beast sighed; finally allowed to rest. EVENTUAL OC RORSCHACH KINDA ROMANCE
1. PROLOGUE

Note- basically, I began to write a story along these lines at the start of last year, but I never finished it due to school, so here's a new and improved version 2.0 ;)

REVIEWS ARE HIGHLY ENCOURAGED xxxxxx

***PROLOGUE***

My hands were clammy and covered in blood; they kept slipping on the slick metal as I tried to pull myself to standing. I never thought it would come to this. I never thought I would get in this deep. It had consumed me; the monster I had been trying to keep caged had finally broken its padlock and come to the surface. I felt my eyes roll backwards and I once again dropped to the floor, only to claw myself back up to my feet. These seizures were short, clearly caused by the blow to the back of the head I had received earlier. My ankle was undoubtedly broken; the dull pains every time I put weight on it were clear evidence that something wasn't right down there. My elbow throbbed when I straightened my arm which appeared to be just another injury to add to the rest.

The claustrophobic obscurity congealed around my eyes, grabbing at me and trying to push me further and further into its arms. The darkness already had its hold on me, it had done the second I met him. The thought of him made my insides ache and burn like a fire was kindling in my abdomen. I had to stop a sob racking through my chest; silence was the key to survival. I had to stay silent in case there was someone, or something else out there and I couldn't afford to be detected by it. The whole country would know about me by now and the only way I would stay safe would be to lay low and do it quietly. Silence was impossible, a low whimper escaped my lips every time the broken ankle bore my weight, the adrenaline had long since wore off only to be replaced by the pain and anguish I felt when I allowed myself to think about what I had done.

My knuckles bumped into the sharp, gravelly brick wall and I felt my way along it, glad to finally have some form of marker for where I was going. For all I knew, I could have just been continuously walking in a circle. I heard that somewhere; that if you had no way to detect where you were or what way you were moving, you'd just walk in a circle. I knew I hadn't done that because if I had, I'd have walked into the faces of a friendly bunch of murdering criminals. Criminals that I had tried so hard to kill, to destroy, to ruin. I traced the wall for what felt like eons, the texture never changing so I couldn't tell if I had made any progress. It was still a frozen darkness, never moving or manipulating itself in any way.

My breathing was just starting to regulate when I heard it. The light-tread of someone who didn't want to be heard. My heart rate accelerated until it was fluttering like a hummingbird in my chest. My legs stuttered, refusing to move as if they couldn't believe what they were hearing. I had two choices, and a decision needed to be made quickly. Run like hell but make a lot of noise, or stay perfectly still and try to remain undetected. The latter seemed a more plausible action. I couldn't run with the state of my ankle, I'd just be ringing the dinner bell and screaming "Come and get me!"

I could have been mistaken for a mime if I were in any other situation, muscles coiled and ready to burst into action if my plan didn't work. Not a hair on my body moved, my breaths deep and infrequent, the slow rise and fall of my chest the only hint that I wasn't some kind of statue. The darkness was now my friend, but friends always betray you.

I heard the thud before I had even registered what had happened. The ground rushed up to meet me like a lover, embracing me like an old friend. I welcomed its entangling arms, and a sense of relief engulfed my pores as unconsciousness flooded into my system.

"Thankyou," the beast sighed; finally allowed to rest.


	2. Isolation

Note: Next part up for you :) hopefully people will read and review as i begin to post more xxx

*** ISOLATION***

"Care to enlighten me _Sergeant, _as to why I have Professional Standards screaming down the phone demanding that I send you to them?" DI McLennan snarled, his breath hot and stagnant on my face. "Because if I'm honest with you, and trust me I'm going to be, you deserve to have your arse turfed out of this police force faster than you can say 'botched job'."

My name is Laurel Elizabeth Adams, and I am 22 years old. I joined the police force the second I turned 18 and it only took me 2 years to be promoted to Sergeant. The Chief Inspector said I was an asset to the force, and that it was a unanimous decision to promote me to Detective Sergeant. That was when I was 20. It also only took me 2 years to receive the award for 'Most meetings with Professional Standards in one week'. I was at that office 8 times. One day I was there 3 times in a row.

"I'm not sure Guv," I said, putting on my usually effective puppy dog eye stare, looking at him up through my eyelashes. "It might have something to do with the fact that it took over 45 minutes for my fire arms team to arrive, when I was told by Control that they would be with me in 10 minutes and I was to stay where I was." I was only digging myself a deeper hole to squat in, but I seemed to have a serious case of word vomit, "It may also have something to do with PC Richards deciding to have a go at pretending to be James Bond and going off on a one man mission into the warehouse, despite my orders as Senior Investigating Officer for him to stay in the fucking van."

I was in my DI's office getting screamed at for yet another case down the pan which was clearly my fault, just as everything was in this damn department. I'm not sure whether it is because I'm a woman, or if it's because every single Sergeant in this place is older than me, but I've never felt any equality with those of equivalent rank. It's not like I hate my job, I love solving cases and talking to the public and helping, but when you are subjected to this every day it gets tedious.

"PC Richards is being dealt with separately and is facing suspension because of his immature actions. You are going to this meeting because you failed to act as Senior Officer, allowing your constables to run rings around you," His words were laced with hostility, eyes burning with anger. I was used to it, my ice-blue eyes never leaving his. "You are a Sergeant now Adams. You are not a Constable who just gets to gallivant around doing errands for everybody and anybody. I expect you to act as you are meant to. Don't make me regret your early promotion any more than I already do. Now get out of my sight and get upstairs."

"Yes Guv," I mumbled, nodding my head at him before spinning on my heel and marching out the door.

Upon exiting DI McLennan's office, I was greeted by the glares of everyone in CID. My friends, the people I had known since I was barely out of school were looking at me like I was shit on their shoe. I didn't even bother to smile at PC Turner, he had his head tilted down to his computer, completely ignoring that I had even walked past him. The only sound was my heels on the linoleum floor, muted thuds that got faster the further I walked in to the huge room. I fiddled with the cuffs on my baggy chiffon shirt, and then started fiddling with the waist band on my trousers. They felt extremely tight on my somersaulting stomach.

I made it up the two flights of stairs in minimal steps, taking them 3 at a time. This meeting had better be quick, I just wanted to get to the pub and have a good drink. . Buy everyone in CID a round, get them back on my side. I passed DS Harries on my way to professional standards, his hand flashing out to swat me on the butt before I could dodge out of the way. I gave him the two finger salute, his chuckles the only sound in the otherwise deserted hallway.

I knocked gently on the Professional Standards office, waiting for a gruff 'come in' before I opened the door.

DCI Brian 'Armpit' Thomas was sitting next to another Sergeant who I did not know the name of. I walked to the chair in front of the desk and sat down, we all sat in silence and I worried away at my nails. I always chewed them when I was stressed, and this was certainly going to be a stressful part of the day. It's not that this isn't normal for me, but today I am in here for doing something very bad.

"Sergeant Adams," the DCI said solemnly, his gaze saddened. Oh god this wasn't going to be fun.

"Sir, I would like to apologise for my actions at the Warehouse. I take full responsibility for the cock up of Operation Horntail and I beg you not to suspend PC Richards,' I pleaded, puppy dog stare at full capacity.

"Laurel, you have to understand the position we are both in here,'" he said, indicating himself and Sergeant Unknown. "You have always been a great Sergeant, you solve more cases in a month than many others do in six. I cannot possibly sing your praises any more than I already do, you know that,"

"Yes Guv, thank you," I murmured, considerably worried now he was being so kind to me.

"…But this Operation Horntail. Jesus it was one big bowl of cock up. I don't think all the cock ups in the world could match what happened on Wednesday. You managed to lose control of 5 Constables. One of which went alone into the warehouse, only to be ambushed by the criminals you were meant to arrest. PC Richards has been let off with a warning and an order to grovel to you in any way he can. He is also buying the first round at the pub." He didn't seem so angry any longer; just disappointed. I couldn't decide whether I preferred it this way.

"What DCI Thomas is trying to say," the DS said, his voice nasally and high-pitched, "You are on a 3 strikes and you're out kind of deal now West. This is your first strike, a big red dripping strike. Gushing, overflowing with red." He was definitely a slightly strange man, licking his lips as he spoke to me. "Your decision not to wait for your armed team caused the injury of an innocent civilian, and that is unacceptable."

"What happens after 3 strikes?" Although I already knew the answer.

"You will be fired from your job immediately. You will leave without pay and be on minimal pension. Your reference will be abysmal and your hope of ever finding another job in the force will be smaller than your bank account balance," The DCI's tone was frighteningly friendly compared to what he was saying to me. "Now bugger off back downstairs, you can't clock off for another 3 hours. We'll meet you at the pub."

The pub was called 'The Lions Head' and was considered to be the mandatory watering hole for off duty coppers. When each shift was over, practically everyone would come for a beer and a chat just to unwind. I was sat at a table with PC Turner and a few other constables, none of whom I was particularly close with. They were talking and talking about nothing in particular, their conversation relaxed and happy. To be honest, I was perfectly happy to just sit in silence and listen to what they were saying, but just as I became content I realised they were all looking at me expectantly.

"You not listening Loz?" Joked one of the constables, her smile faltering as I sharply looked up at her. "We were talking about this whole vigilante thing that has been on the news, what do you think about it?"

It took me a few moments to remember how to speak again, "I haven't really watched or listened to the news, sorry." I mumbled through chewing my nails.

"So you're saying that you haven't heard anything about it?" The same constable exclaimed, obviously incredibly shocked to my complete naïvety about this subject.

"No, I haven't. To be honest, I think it needs to be nipped in the bud as soon as possible. People running around trying to be a hero is just a recipe for disaster." The finality of my statement was aimed at closing the topic, because for some reason that I didn't even know, I had become incredibly angry and fractious as they discussed vigilantes.

"I think it's amazing. It's strangely attractive to me to think that there is tall, dark and handsome stranger wearing a mask and protecting the city," Shrugged the constable. She started gushing to her friend about being saved by this vigilante and how romantic it would be.

I scoffed at them and snorted, before announcing that I would get the next round in. Vaguely taking their orders, I went to the bar and reeled off what they wanted. On the screen of the telly was the local news, a pretty news reporter interviewing a man about damn vigilantes.

"Turn this up?" I asked the barman, miming pointing a remote at the television.

'_So you're saying that you saw the vigilante who goes by the alias Rorschach? What did he look like?_

_Yes I saw him. He was wearing a big trench clock and I think pinstripe trousers. I couldn't make out his face; he was wearing a mask with these horrible moving blots on them. He wasn't tall at all, but built like a bulldog. Threatening y'know? He didn't see me, or he just chose to ignore me. I blinked and he was gone._

_Thank you very much for speaking to us on Central News, sir. I'm Adrian Gilbert, this has been the news at 10, thank you, stay safe and goodnight'_

Turning away from the bar with tray in hand, I made my way back to the table, handing out the drinks I assumed were to the right people. Sitting back down in my chair, I groaned internally when I realised that they were still talking about the god forsaken vigilante. My anger bubbled to the surface as I heard them continue to gush and giggle.

"For god sake would you shut up?!" I exclaimed, standing up and pushing my chair out. "This man is a dangerous killer, murdering our suspects so we have NO leads on any of the crimes we are trying to solve. This is not a romantic novel where you will fall in love with him, he's a fucking hobo killer! Jesus Christ you're police officers not teenage girls!" And with that, I stormed out, swinging my coat off the back of my chair as I went.

I regretted my decision to walk home the second I had walked a block, it was not only freezing cold but also a less the desirable part of the city. The pub was on the very edge of the 10 mile radius that we police officers chose to ignore. The underbelly of New York city, where criminals ran rampant and any cop found would be killed immediately. Unfortunately, the quickest route home took me a block into this part of the city, so the quicker I could get in and out the better.

As I passed an alleyway, I heard the sound that makes me shiver more than any other, the sound of a woman screaming and begging for mercy. My brain automatically switched into cop mode, and I cursed to the skies that I didn't have my gun with me. Backtracking as quietly as possibly, I walked slowly into the alley, plastering myself again the wall of a dumpster before I peered slowly round the side. My eyes bugged open when I saw the huge hulking man swing a punch at the hunched figure crouched on the floor.

The guttural shout escaped me before I could stop it, and I began running full force at the man. "Police!" I yelled, arms pumping as I closed the distance between myself and the man, "Down on the ground NOW!" He didn't even look up until I was directly in front of him, and even then the smirk on his face said clear as day 'you fucked up'.

"Down on the ground…. Now," I managed to croak, watching as he cracked his knuckles and turned towards me

The first punch I expected so I managed to dodge it enough to only get clipped on the shoulder. This aided me in ducking the second one, as I used the momentum from the first hit to throw myself backwards out of the way. The third punch, a huge uppercut hit me square in the bottom of the chin, flinging me backwards into the wall. My head was spinning, I was groaning, and the guardian angel that launched itself into the man clearly couldn't be real. As my eyes rolled back into my head, the last thing I saw was black blots on white, swirling… swirling…


End file.
